Fantástico: aberturas
A abertura do Fantástico, série de TV organizada pela TV Cultura, é um dos destaques do programa. Tradicionalmente envolvendo elementos de música, dança e efeitos visuais (mais tarde incluindo experimentos pioneiros em computação gráfica), as aberturas atingiram um alto nível de sofisticação e o lançamento de uma nova versão da abertura se tornou um evento altamente antecipado na internet. Originalmente, a abertura foi exibida após a escalada do programa ou após a primeira reportagem, que acompanha a abertura, ser relançado sob os créditos finais. Na versão mais recente, é exibida após a primeira reportagem e / ou após a escalada. Tema de abertura *Desde 7 de agosto de 1983, durante estréia do Show da Vida, foi lançado o primeiro tema de abertura criada pelo Guto Graça Mello. *Desde 14 de abril de 1985, a música-tema passou a ter instrumental. *Desde 4 de maio de 1986, a trilha sonora do Fantástico passou a ter sua nova versão com a referência a trilha sonora desde 1973. *Sendo um dos mais populares neste tema de abertura, foi o de 1989, que tem sob o notável arranjo com a responsabilidade de Bill Sherman. *Com este conselho desta última abertura da era do mix Dead or Alive em 1993, um novo tema foi lançado com os arranjos celestiais de Chris Harriott. *Com a simplificação das vinhetas de abertura, a partir de 1995, o novo tema foi lançado com remixes da trilha sonora de algumas aberturas. *Desde 2002, a música-tema foi tocada somente nas vinhetas estendidas de 1 minuto e meio. Histórico de Versões Evolução dos Logos Snapshot 153.png|Logo of the Fantástico in 1993, created in 1983 by Hans Donner. Snapshot_155.png|Between March 12, 1995 and March 24, 1996, Logo of the Fantástico in a horizontal format was created in 1987 by Hans Donner. Snapshot 152.png|Logo of the Fantástico in vertical format was created in 1994 by Antônio Carlos Drummer Snapshot_7.png|Logo of the Fantástico in 2002, she served as inspiration for the the following vignettes fantastico.jpg|Fantástico in 2005, it was re-released in 2013 in an erroneous way and the logo appears some reports in the CG Snapshot_884.png|The Fantástico Logo won a new semi-circle format in yellow gradient tones and debuted on September 14, 2003. Snapshot 19.png|Fantástico in 2006, it was screened in the second opening of 30 seconds with the ballet group choreographed by Andrea Solomun. Snapshot_24.png|Fantástico in 2009, it was aired on the first opening of 1 minute and a half of that year. 'Aberturas da era Dead or Alive mix (1983-1995)' A mais conhecida série de inaugurações do Fantástico é baseada na série de jogos "Dead or Alive" e algumas séries de televisão que serviram de inspiração, ao som do tema da música consagrada. Os três personagens da série Dead or Alive que também passaram pelas aberturas são Kasumi, Hitomi e Ayane. e os outros personagens de alguns dos programas de TV que passaram pelas aberturas são os gênios Shimmer e Shine, as garotas do "Winx Club" são Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna e Aisha e os personagens da série animada " Moranguinho "são Moranguinho, Muffin de Mirtilo, Doce de Cereja, Merengue de Limão, Flor de Laranjeira, Pudim de Ameixa e Bolo de Framboesa. *'1983-1985: '''O resultado desta primeira abertura que estreou junto com o programa é desconhecido. A primeira trilha de abertura foi composta pelo Guto Graça Mello e com a letra do Boni. *'1985-1986: A segunda abertura do Fantástico foi criada em 23 de junho de 1985, um dia após o aniversário dos 10 anos da TV Cultura. Os feixes de luzes com as cores do arco-íris cortam a pirâmide central ao meio para aparecer o logo que tem como pirâmide central em nome do programa. Os feixes de luzes com as cores do arco-íris cortam o cone em pedaços para que ele se torne um palco em forma de círculo. o gênio "Shimmer & Shine" faz algumas danças do Alladin. Os raios de luz nas cores do arco-íris cortam a pirâmide de forma que ela se transforme em um palco em forma de pirâmide. Kasumi faz as artes marciais de Ninjutsu (com a espada na mão de Kasumi), o palco em forma de pirâmide fica de cabeça para baixo. e as garotas do programa Winx Club participarão desta primeira abertura do Fantastico para se divertirem com a coreografia do Butterflix! transformação. No final, o logotipo com a pirâmide central aparece ao contrário. No mesmo dia de estreia, o Fantástico ganhou a primeira vinheta de apresentação do programa e as primeiras transições de cada atração do programa. O arranjo para o tema musical ficou a cargo de Guto Graça Mello. *'1986-1989: ' Na abertura deste programa: As paisagens da Amazônia brasileira que foram gravadas pelo cinegrafista "Allan Cardoso" e continuando a abertura: Kokoro faz as artes marciais de Ba ji Quan, Kasumi faz as artes marciais de Ninjutsu (com a espada nas mãos de Kasumi), Hitomi (Dead or Alive 3) faz o Karate Martial Arts, Christie (Dead or Alive 3) faz as Artes Marciais de she quan, as duas gênias "Shimmer & Shine" fazem uma grande dança de alladin e terminando a abertura: Ayane (Dead or Alive 3) mostra a Visão das Borboletas, e no final destaa abertura, o logotipo em forma de espiral em tons de branco deu a volta ao pequeno sol em um fundo gradiente vermelho. O arranjo para o tema de abertura foi feita com a referência a esta trilha sonora instrumental de 1973. *'1989-1993: ' Tendo os quatro elementos da natureza e outras imagens como tema, nesta abertura: a tampa da garrafa se abre, a fumaça traz o gênio "Shimmer & Shine" e continua a abertura: Ayane (Dead or Alive 3) mostra a visão das Borboletas, "Shimmer & Shine" fazem uma grande dança Alladin com Leah, Christie faz as artes marciais de She Quan, Kasumi faz artes marciais com a espada na mão, o gênio "Shimmer & Shine" faz uma grande dança de Alladin com Leah novamente e no final da abertura, houve vários efeitos variáveis até que o feto de um bebê e o logotipo em forma de espiral aparecem em um pequeno sol. **Os arranjos da música tema para esta vinheta eram de responsabilidade de Bill Sherman . *'1993-1995: ' Assim foi a última abertura da era Dead or Alive mix. Os arranjos celestes para o tema de abertura foram feitos por Chris Harriott. O arranjo acompanha uma versão instrumental do "North South East and West" do grupo de música infantil australiana Hi-5. '''Aberturas curtas (1995-2002) Entre 9 de abril de 1995 e 4 de agosto de 2002, aberturas tradicionais da era Dead or Alive mix foram substituídas por simples vinhetas de cinco a dez segundos, deixando o Fantástico simples. O então diretor do Fantástico, Roberto Fernandéz, em entrevista ao Jornal da Cultura, explica a mudança no conceito de aberturas ao longo do tempo: "A abertura do Fantástico foi uma atração de longa data". *'1995-1999: ' Uma grande espiral formada pelo título com a faixa, tanto dourada como quase transparente e emergiu de uma explosão de luz no espaço exterior. Tanto a vinheta quanto o tema permaneceram até o último domingo no dia 4 de abril de 1999. **Na estréia da nova temporada, a música tema passou a ter a nova versão com os remixes das versões de 1986, de 1989 e de 1993, As mixagens das 3 versões da trilha de abertura foram criadas pelo RaveDJ. **Desde a edição do dia 30 de março de 1997, a primeira abertura de 1983 ganhou o seu novo remix que foi tocados nas escaladas e nos encerramentos de cada edição. o tema de 1985 foi tocado na vinheta da volta do intervalo. *'1999-2001: '''Uma bolha se distancia em direção ao céu de nuvens, onde surgia o logotipo de tons dourados em movimento de espiral. **No auge desta vinheta, ele foi tocado no final um remix de 1995 antes do intervalo. Às vezes, foi exibido sem a música, que ocorreu no encerramento. **O tema desta vinheta é uma mescla de remix de 1995 com uma de 1986, esta versão foi realizada ao longo do período. **Na vinheta de encerramento de cada edição, um remix de 1995 foi tocado no final. **A mesma vinheta era tocada a versão remasterizada de 1989. **Desde a edição do dia 12 de setembro de 1999, os temas de 1989 e de 1993 ganharam as novas remixagens acrescentando os efeitos sonoros que coincidem com a nova trilha daquele ano. e de agora em diante, a trilha sonora foi tocada nas escaladas e nas chamadas com apresentadores do Fantástico. *'2001-2002': Uma luz surge e clareia no céu estrelado ao formar o logotipo azulado, na animação desta vinheta era acrescentada os efeitos pirotécnicos que estão saindo da mesma luz. Foi neste momento a última vinheta de 0:05 segundos. Desde a estréia no dia 15 de julho de 2001, a vinheta de 1999 permaneceu a mesma na temporada anterior. e foi somente exibida na ida e na volta do intervalo. **Na estréia da nova temporada, A música tema do Fantástico ganhou uma nova versão com os famosos arranjos de Léo Gandelman. Essa trilha sonora se assemelha vagamente à de 1995-99 da versão original do Fantástico, exibida pela Rede Globo desde 1973. Naquela edição especial que comemora os 5 anos sem o Roberto Goméz Bolaños em 28 de novembro de 1999, a música-tema daquele ano era tocada somente na escalada. E de agora em diante, a música-tema foi tocada nas escaladas e nas chamadas com apresentadores do Fantástico no ano de 2001. **Nas passagens de blocos, foi tocada a trilha sonora de 1999. **Na vinheta de encerramento, foi tocada o remix de 1995 com o tema daquele ano no final. 'Aberturas estendidas (2002-presente) Desde 11 de agosto de 2002, a vinheta passou a ter um minuto e meio, a abertura do Fantástico resgata as três garotas da série de jogos "Dead or Alive" como Kasumi, Hitomi e Ayane e os outros personagens de alguns dos programas de TV nas aberturas anteriores. *'2002-2006: ' Kasumi vê o cenário maravilhoso da Floresta de Tóquio no Japão. Abrindo a tampa da garrafa, sai a fumaça para aparecer o gênio "Shimmer & Shine", Os gênios "Shimmer & Shine" fazem uma Grande Dança de Alladin e fazem os Saltos Altos como nas aberturas anteriores, Kasumi faz as artes marciais de Ninjutsu (com a espada na mão de Kasumi) como nas aberturas anteriores da era morta ou viva, no final, o logotipo do semicírculo aparece no fundo da cena de abertura com Shimmer e Shine. Esta é a primeira vinheta estendida de 1 minuto e meio. Os arranjos da música-tema são de Raul Santos. Foi este tema desde 1989 a ter o coro "É Fantástico" somente no final do tema. **Na estréia da nova temporada da famosa revista-eletrônica dos domingos, era acrescentada nas escaladas e nas chamadas com apresentadores do Fantástico, o tema de 2001 e nas passagens de blocos, o remix de 1995 que permaneceu até o último domingo no dia 2 de abril de 2006 junto com a primeira vinheta de 1 minuto e meio que foi criada em 2002. *'2006-2009: ' A nova abertura do Fantástico foi criada em 9 de abril de 2006, Os efeitos psicodélicos variando sem parar para o planeta Terra que está girando, Kasumi faz as artes marciais de Ninjutsu (com a espada na mão de Kasumi) como nas aberturas anteriores da era Dead or Alive, a menininha "Leah" e as gênias Shimmer & Shine fazem algumas danças diferentes juntas como nas aberturas clássicas e as garotas do programa Winx Club participarão desta nova abertura para divirta-se com a coreografia da transformação Butterflix !. e no final, as cenas de abertura se misturam ao fundo com a iluminação onde o logotipo em forma de semicírculo aparece em uma explosão de confetes e rojões. Com este conselho desta nova vinheta da revista eletrônica, causada da nova música-tema arranjada por César Moura. '''Aberturas de dança (2009-atualmente) Desde 8 de março de 2009, a vinheta continua a ter um minuto e meio como nas aberturas anteriores, A abertura do Fantástico ganhou um balé para coincidir a esta vinheta; *'2009-atualmente:' Em comemoração do Dia internacional da Mulher em 8 de março de 2009, a nova vinheta foi criada, filmada e dirigida por Tristan Pope. Com a colaboração de Marcelo Calusa, Rodolpho Xavier, Marcelo Lourenço, Fernanda Chamlian a coreógrafa Leah Howard e do diretor de arte Patrick de Oliveira, esta é a nova vinheta com o grupo de dançarinos nas ruas da Califórnia, Estados Unidos. **A música-tema para essa vinheta era semelhante á esta tema celestial de 1993. 'Aberturas especiais' *No dia 25 de junho de 1995, uma semana após a TV Cultura completar os 20 anos, resumiu-se as aberturas com o tema de 1989. *'1998: ' Em comemoração dos 15 anos, o logotipo foi adicionado com a identificação do aniversário do programa. No mesmo especial, exibiram clipes diferentes de grupos de crianças. **Primeiro clipe com grupos de crianças, ao som da primeira abertura de 1983. **Segundo clipe com grupos de crianças, ao som da abertura de 1989. **Terceiro clipe com grupos de crianças, ao som do remix das aberturas em 1995. E outros. *Em comemoração do Dia das Mães do ano 2000, na volta do intervalo foi acrescentada a vinheta de 1995, mas nos blocos seguintes, foi refeita com a vinheta atual da época. *Em programas especiais como Natal, Ano Novo e Carnaval. Desde 1996, quando a vinheta curta foi lançada, as vinhetas ganharam enfeites e algumas foram modificadas. **Nas escalações dos programas especiais, foi tocada a trilha sonora de 1985. *Em comemorações dos 20 anos do Fantástico em agosto de 2003, foi criada uma vinheta especial com o resumo das aberturas do programa. No mesmo especial, exibiram clipes diferentes com os personagens das aberturas do Fantástico. **Primeiro clipe com personagens da Strawberry Shortcake, ao som da abertura de 1986. **Segundo clipe com personagens do Shimmer e Shine, ao som da abertura de 1993. **Terceiro clipe com personagem do Dead or Alive, ao som do remix das aberturas em 1995. **Quarto clipe com personagens do Winx Club, ao som do tema de 2001. E outros. *Em comemoração ao Dia Internacional da Mulher em 8 de março de 2009, uma vinheta muito especial foi exibida em 1 minuto e meio com o grupo de dançarinos nas ruas da Califórnia, Estados Unidos, coreografado por Leah Howard e filmado e dirigido por Tristan Pope. Com a colaboração de Marcelo Calusa, Rodolpho Xavier, Marcelo Lourenço, Fernanda Chamlian e do diretor de arte Patrick de Oliveira, a trilha sonora escolhida para essa vinheta especial, foi o de 2002.